The Truth Hurts
by Purple255225
Summary: "The truth hurts, Caleb. Did you ever hear about that? And sometimes more than you can ever imagine…" My first Pretty Little Liars fic! :D Hope you'll like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Hurts**

**So I was watching "Birds Of Feather" and I was so mad and sad and upset. I almost cried! I could feel the tears in my eyes ='( You have any idea how many time I told my sister "It was so sad when they broke up…" and more similar stuff? :'(( I was driving her crazy with this ever since I watched the episode. Anyway, I decided I HAVE to write something. I want them together so bad. I wanna feel they still have a chance, know they still love each other… This is my first Pretty Little Liars fic, hope you'll like it! :D The story takes place few days after their break up. **

* * *

Hanna walked out of the class after 2 boring to death hours of history. She almost fell asleep at least twice! But she knew she had to do the best she could (and maybe even more…) this year to get accepted to a good college. She couldn't wait to graduate already, to leave Rosewood, and hopefully A too. _I wish this will all be over soon… _Hanna thought to herself. _I just can't take it anymore. Who would do something like that? Melissa said someone threatened_ _her, so, assuming she's telling the truth, it can't be her… But Jenna said something pretty similar too, 'being a target', what if- _"Ouch!" Hanna yelled as she bumped into someone, cutting off her thoughts. She looked up to see who it was, and guess who? That's right, Caleb. It's the first time she saw him since… You know… The break up.

"Hey…" Caleb said awkwardly. It was hard for him to see her. See her and NOT kiss her, hold her in his arms, or even just stare at her 'cuz she's so damn beautiful until she just kisses him to make him stop… He didn't want to break up, not at all. But he wanted answers, and didn't know what the hell in the world he could do to get her to talk. _I don't need her, I don't need this relationship… I don't even like her… I did the right thing… The best thing… _Caleb tried to convince himself about that for days now. _And I'm such a liar._

"Hi" Hanna answered dryly and impatiently. Caleb was the last person she wanted to speak to right now.

"So… How was history?" Caleb couldn't find anything else to talk about without getting things more awkward, and, for some reason, he really didn't wanna just go away, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Boring."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" _Huh? What the hell does he mean by 'really?'?_

"See? It's not so hard telling the truth." _Oops. Why did you say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"Look, I understand you want the truth, Caleb, but do you know what I want? I want you safe, and the truth is no good to that!"

"What?" _What? What is that suppose to mean? I know she tried to protect me from 'A' five months ago, but Mona's in Radley. She may wanna hurt her, but she obviously can't. I'm so lost here..._

"The truth hurts, Caleb. Did you ever hear about that? And sometimes more than you can ever imagine…"

"Did you… Did you cheat on me? With Wren…?" He had thought about that a while ago… It's not that he didn't trust Hanna, it's just that she kept going to Radley without telling him why it's so important to her, talked about Wren and listened to his advices. That made him think… He wanted her to be with him more, he was jealous a little bit of anyone she spend time with, when she could also do it with him.

"What? No! Why would I? You know I would never do something like that! Especially not with him!" She waited a few seconds before adding quietly, "Especially not on you…" _Damn it! Why do I always have to add stupid things to the conversation? He doesn't need to know I care..._

"Then what is it?" Caleb asks, ignoring the last comment, not knowing how to respond.

"It doesn't matter, it won't change anything"

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do, ok?"

"No, you don't. Hanna, you'll never know what might happen-"

"Just drop it!"

"Bu-"

"You know, Caleb, I thought you were done. Guess I was wrong… It's ridiculous. It won't change anything! So can't you just… Drop it? And you know what? I'm done too." Hanna said, her voice cracks more and more with every word leaving her mouth, as she walked away, holding back her tears, literally fighting them, what happens to be a failure as one tear is leaving her eye, sliding down her cheek, releasing hundreds of her friends, who doesn't late to follow her down Hanna's face. She tried to stop them as she heard her phone beeping from her bag. _Oh, no… First Caleb and now this… It better not be A… _She thought and took out her phone.

**"You always lose, Hanna, even to your own tears. And I'm keeping it that way. -A"**

_The moment I find this bitch… He is so, SO dead._

* * *

**Reviews. It takes for you 2 seconds to write it down, and 2 hours for me to stop freaking out from happiness over your review. And not just that, I am so happy I'm becoming a better person, and that can make other people better persons until eventually EVERYONE will be better persons, and that will make the world a better place. All thanks to your reviews! So if you wanna make the world better, and you liked my fanfic, REVIEW. **

_**"Review, bitches, review if you like your lives. -A" **_

**^ I did NOT write the A message**

**xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Hurts**

-Chapter 2-

**Sorry it took so long, I didn't have much time to write :/ I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

* * *

"Hanna!" said Spencer as she walked down the hall. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, here I am." Hanna answered dryly and faked a smile, trying to hide her puffy red eyes.

"Wha- What happened? Were you… Crying?" Spencer said after noticing Hanna's puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"No…" Hanna said, not in a very convincing way, and Spencer gave her a "Really?" look. "Ok, so maybe I was, doesn't matter" She said and tried to walk past her, she didn't wanna talk about it, but Spencer stopped her before she had a chance.

"What happened?"

"It's just… Everything, Spence. Caleb, A, Mona, Garret, Jenna, Melissa… EVERYTHING. And I'm tired. I'm sick and I'm tired of all this… MESS." Hanna said, frustrated. Spencer understood her, Hanna had gone through a lot lately. A causing her break up with Caleb, the whole grave thing, the new A, Mona going to the mental institution… The list could go on forever. And not just her, all of them. Spencer was sick of this just as much as Hanna, especially when her sister became one of their main suspects. She still wasn't sure about Melissa and the black swan thing, but refused to believe her sister would do something like that.

"I know how you feel. I'm sick of this too, but don't worry, it'll end soon, we'll find him… Her… Them… Whatever… We will." Spencer said, mostly trying to convince herself. This A got her way more creeped out than Mona did.

"Yeah, whatever…" Hanna said carelessly. She wanted to reveal A, but if Caleb is not with her, it didn't matter to her.

"He'll come back, Hanna." Spencer said, almost like she read her mind.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he really loves you. I'm sure he still is"

"And how do you know that?"

"Oh, come on, Hanna! How can someone not love you?"

"A lot of people already found a way."

"Look, Hanna, Caleb broke up with you because of A, NOT because of you. I'm sure the moment we'll reveal A and the truth will come out he will understand and come back for you."

"You know, Spencer, just 'cause it worked for you and Toby doesn't mean the same will happen to me. When people leave me they never come back" Hanna just got even more angry now. She was angry at A for torturing her and her friends, at Caleb for stucking his nose in her business too much and breaking up with her, although she couldn't blame him in either of them. She was angry at herself for not telling Caleb the truth when she could, at Spencer who tried (unsuccessfully) to cheer her up, at the world, for being such a horrible place to live on. At everything.

"Caleb. Your dad. Me. Aria. Emily. We all came back. You know why? 'Cause we all love you."

"My dad and Caleb left me. AGAIN." Hanna said, seeing the negative side again.

"But you still have us. Isn't that enough?" Spencer asked with a slight smile on her face. She hated seeing Hanna like that and wanted to make her feel better, but nothing seems to be helpful and cheer her up.

"No." She said in a 'duh' tone, but quickly added "No offence", smiling for a second, hoping Spencer didn't take that too seriously, but all Spencer did was rolling her eyes at her, a bit amused.

"It's ok, I understand. Just know that I'm here for you, ok? We all are."

"I know. Thanks, Spence." Hanna smiled at Spencer and hugged her. _Maybe Spencer is right… No, I can't think that. I'll just get even more disappointed in the end… At least I'll always have my friends with me. Unless A will decide to get us against each other or something… _Hanna thought and hurried to shake away her last thought. She didn't wanna think about that. She wanted to be happy, to focus on the bright side (when she'll find it…) and so she did. "Thanks for cheering me up, Spence." She said, letting go of the hug.

"No prob. Are you coming for lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that they went to the school cafeteria. Hanna feeling better, thanks to Spencer, and Spencer glad she could help her friend.

* * *

**Did I mention I enjoy reviews already? 'Cause I do ;D **

_**"I killed Alison. I killed her because she didn't review. Do you wanna be next? -A"**_

**^ Once again, not me o_O**

**Ok, maybe it was me, but it's fun writing A messages xD **

**BTW, I've heard that in the next episode someone from the A Team will be revealed. Who do you think it is? I think it might be Lucas because he is very suspicious lately and it's not a season finale so it's not supposed to be THAT surprising. But maybe it does, who knows… What do you think? =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth Hurts**

-Chapter 3-

**Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts and favorite! :D I love you guys :'D I'm so so so sorry it took so much time to update, it's just that we had guests coming over, and my mom was bugging me to do my summer work already (I don't even think we should get summer work. It summer **_**vacation**_** and vacation means **_**no homework or anything school-ish**_**. People should really start understanding that). Tomorrow I'll be going on vacation with my family (but only for 3 days -,-) so it'll take me more time to update, but I'll try to do it as soon as I can! =)**

**This is the longest chapter yet, I hope you'll enjoy it :D **

* * *

"So, am I the only one who **doesn't** believe Melissa's story about the black swan thing?" Aria said as Spencer and Hanna sat down at the table with her and Emily. When Aria first heard what happened from Spencer she actually believed Melissa, but lately she started to think about this more and more. _Melissa could still be lying. She always lies. I mean, she faked being pregnant for __**months**__, why should we believe her now? _Aria thought.

"Nope" Emily and Hanna said at the same time.

"But, guys, why would Melissa lie to us? Mona threatened her. That's all. She would never wanna hurt us, and if she did want to hurt someone it would probably be me. And **only** me. Not you." Spencer said, a little upset, trying to protect her sister, although she didn't trust her in 100% either. She wanted to believe her sister has nothing to do with any of this shit and get past it already. Too bad it wasn't as easy as it sounds…

"Hey, didn't Jenna said something pretty similar too? 'Being a target' or something…" Hanna said as she ate her turkey sandwich, and immediately spat it out. "Eww!" Ever since she and Caleb broke up everything she ate tasted worse. Except maybe chocolate… Chocolate is always good.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved turkey…" Emily said, worried.

"Yeah, but apparently he doesn't love me anymore because yesterday I ate salad and didn't tell him why." Hanna said, frustrated at the poor, innocent turkey, as Spencer, Aria and Emily looked at each other, knowing exactly what she meant. _Caleb… _

"So… About Jenna…" Spencer said awkwardly, changing back the subject. "What do you think that means?"

"Maybe Jenna and Melissa, and maybe even more people, are A, and decided that if someone gets exposed they would say something that would make them look threatened, maybe even threatened by A, like Mona did, so we won't suspect them anymore. Melissa said the note was anonymous, and assumed it was Mona, right? And Jenna said she's a target, but she doesn't know whose target, and they both lie all the time. And, if they were telling the truth, A should be after Melissa again too, and he's not."

"How do you know he's not? We're not telling anyone about A. Why would Melissa say anything?" Spencer said, trying once again to protect her apparently-not-as-innocent-as-she-seems sister.

"Jenna told us she's a target, if Jenna says something like that, why wouldn't Melissa say that too? She'd probably go to the police if she'd get few more unknown notes." Hanna said, proving her point, and took another bite from her turkey. Of course, she spat it out too. "Ok, I'm done eating. Anyone want my leftovers?" Hanna asked and drank some water to make the awful taste go away. The only response she got was the other girls' disgusted looks at her plate, which had in it what she just spat out of her mouth, and some humming of "No, thanks.", "I'm full", "I'm good" and such.

"And besides, we were at her house. If she is still threatened by this person, there would be stuff in her house to prove that." Emily said.

"Maybe she hides it very well…" Spencer said, desperate to get her sister out of it.

"We found the feather from her black swan dress. If there was something more we would've seen it." Aria said.

"She has nothing to do with it, ok?" Spencer said, frustrated.

"Relax, Spence, we're not saying she's A, we're just saying it's a possibility…" Hanna said, trying to calm her down, as she saw Caleb sitting down few tables away from them. _I wonder if he even saw me…_ She thought sadly and looked away. She never missed anyone like that in her entire life. Not even Alison…

"I **am **relaxed." Spencer said, looking less and less relaxed with every moment passing by. It was enough that A is torturing her, she didn't wanna find out her sister is helping him. _Why can't we just leave her out of this already? _Spencer asked herself for the hundredth time. _Maybe because she really has something to do with this. _A little voice in her head answered, annoying her.

"If you say so…" Emily said, not convinced at all, as Hanna's phone starts beeping again, and announces that a new message was received.

"Ugh, what now?" Hanna said in frustration and took out her phone.

"Is it…?" Aria said, referring to A.

"Nope, just my mom, she said she would have to stay at work late." Hanna said, putting her phone on the table. "The bastard already had fun pissing me off today, I hope it was enough for him."

"When…" Aria started saying, wanting to know what Hanna was talking about, but the bell cut her off.

"Come on, let's go to class." Hanna said, seeing this as the perfect way to avoid talking about what happened earlier that day and got up, the other girls coming after her, forgetting her phone on the table.

* * *

Caleb got up as the bell rang when he saw Hanna's phone on the table. _She probably forgot it when the break was over. _Caleb thought. _Should I bring it to her…? No, it will just be awkward. Today was awkward enough for me… Why did I have to start talking about this? From the other hand, I can't let her phone stay here. She needs her phone. And what if people will just take it? It will be all my fault… Besides, that would give me a pretty good reason to see her… Her beautiful blonde hair, shiny eyes, soft lips and- What am I thinking? It will just be awkward… I can't just come there, give her back the phone, see her beautiful face and not kiss her, and just walk away like nothing. But she does need her phone… _Caleb debated with himself, when he found himself walking towards the phone and taking it. He still remembered her password, _1105_. He thought and smiled, and decided to check if she changed it already. She didn't. The phone was open on the messages. That reminded him all the cute texts he and Hanna used to exchange when they were still together, and without thinking he just pressed on "Caleb ;D" and started reading all of their texts. He didn't even care he is missing class, he just stood there, the phone in his hand, reading their old texts, laughing, smiling at them, at all the memories they bring up with every single word. Damn, how much he missed that…

Immersed in sadness and longing, Caleb finally finished reading everything and exited the messages, when something caught his eye. _Messages from a blocked number. That can only be… No, no way. Hanna told me she deleted all of the messages she got from A… Should I… Check it out? _Caleb asked himself. If someone is hurting Hanna, Caleb would do anything to help her, to protect her from this person. So he pressed it, and what he saw got him the biggest shock of his life.

**"Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts. Game on bitches. –A"**

**"Imagine what I could do with fifty grand. –A"**

**"I'm everywhere, Hanna. –A" **

**"You always lose, Hanna, even to your own tears. And I'm keeping it that way. –A" **

_What the…?_

* * *

**Let's think of reviews as chocolate, ok? I LOVE chocolate. ;D**

**BTW, did you see that creepy sneak peek for the next episode with Hanna and Mona (the flashback)? It was so creepy when they saw Alison in the window! In the beginning I thought Mona was moving the board, but when they saw Ali I was like "OMFG SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S REALLY ALIVE! I KNEW IIIIIIIIT!" XD But it also might be Courtney… What do you think? And who else thinks that when the lights went off outside she looked just like A?**

**PS. If you already watched it DO NOT TELL ME what happened until Saturday, 'cause I won't be able to watch it till then. :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth Hurts**

-Chapter 4-

**Once again, so sorry for not updating for so long! My mom made me do 15 pages of my English assignment everyday so I didn't have much time to write :/ Anyway, here's chapter 4, hope you'll like it :D **

* * *

Hanna was lying on her bed, doing absolutely nothing as she did everyday for the past few days. She was sad and mad, but mostly just bored. At least A left her alone. _For now… _She knew it won't be that long before the next time A would need some more "entertainment". Just thinking about it made her sick. Oh, how she wishes Caleb would be here now to comfort her, hold her tight in his arms, and softly kiss her on the lips… _Snap out of it! _Hanna thought. _If you won't think about it, it would eventually disappear, like it never happened… _Hanna convinced herself. She knew it probably won't help, but she couldn't let herself stay like that. But honestly? She didn't want it to be like it never happened. To disappear. To forget everything. She **couldn't** do it. With how much the memories hurt her, she just couldn't let them go.

A knock on the door. And one more. And one more. It took Hanna a few seconds to realize someone's knocking. She groaned and went down stairs to open the door, and the person who stood there was the last she would ever expect.

Caleb thought a lot that day what he should do, and eventually decided to give her the phone. It is her phone after all. He also wanted to talk to her about these messages he found, he couldn't just ignore this. He needed to know. So he came. He knocked on the door as fast as he could before he would change his mind. He didn't know what to do, so when Hanna finally opened the door he just stood there nervously, staring at the wall behind her. She looked shocked, her eyes wide open. She had no idea what to do as well.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna finally said after a minute, that to her felt like an eternity, of them staring at anything but each other. She even caught herself staring in a ladybug crawling right outside the door.

"I… Umm… I found your phone." Caleb said nervously and gave it to her. _Now say something about the messages you found_, Caleb tried to make himself to say something about it, but before he had the opportunity to open his mouth, Hanna started talking again.

"What? Where did you find it?" Hanna asked, nervous. She was too upset about A all day, she didn't even notice her phone was gone.

"In the cafeteria…" _Say it! _Caleb thought.

"Oh… Well, thanks." Hanna said awkwardly. "Bye."

Hanna was right about to close the door when Caleb suddenly stopped her. "Wait." _Here it comes… She's so going to kill me…_

"What?" She said impatiently. This whole thing made her feel really nervous and awkward.

_You can do it. _"I know A is back, Hanna."

She did not see that coming. She just stood there for a few seconds, shocked, trying to process what Caleb just told her. _"I know A is back." What? How? _He totally caught her off guard. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." She eventually said and gulped loudly, nervously playing with her fingers. Caleb didn't seem to buy it.

"Yes, you do. Why didn't you just tell me, Hanna?" Caleb said in frustration.

"I wanted to! Trust me, I did!"

"Then what stopped you? I can handle it. I can help!"

"I was about to tell you the night that… We… You know…"

"But you didn't."

"Yup… I didn't."

"Why?"

"How do you even know all these things?!"

"You should've kept your phone close, Hanna." Caleb said with a half smile on his face.

"You snooped in my phone?!"

"You kept hiding things from me!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me if you wanted to?"

"Answer my questions and then I'll answer yours."

"I asked you first!"

"Well, too bad, 'cuz I'm not answering any of your questions until you answer mines." Hanna was determined to know why he was looking thorough her phone.

"Fine. Ask me anything." Caleb said, giving up.

"How do you know about A? Why did you look through my phone?"

"I saw your phone on the table in the cafeteria and thought I should bring it back to you. I still remembered your password so I just wanted to see if I remember correctly and it was open on the messages. I saw you're getting messages from a blocked number and was curious, so I pressed it. That's all." Ok, so that wasn't all. But that was almost. Besides, Caleb wasn't going to tell her how he read all their messages again, lost in the old good memories they had together.

"Ahhh…" Hanna couldn't think of anything better to say.

"My turn?" Caleb asked, smiling. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"A moment before you came, before I was about to tell you, I got the text from A with a picture of a car accident. Then you came and told me about your mother's car accident, and I realized it was A. He, she, it, they tried to kill her, or at least hurt her, when she's not even involved. That made me worried what would A do to you if you actually knew."

"Ohhh…" Now Caleb didn't know what to say. She had a point.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because…" _I love you_ He thought to himself and looked at Hanna. Her hair was a bit messy, but she still looked fabulous as always. The fact he didn't know about A was the reason they broke up, but now he does know about him. There are no more secrets, nothing to get between them anymore. And he missed her like crazy. He was hoping she was too. So why can't they just… Get back together? And so, without thinking about what the hell is he doing, he kissed her.

Now Hanna was really lost. She was shocked. She just stood there, not kissing him back, but not pushing him away either. It took her some time to understand what is going on, and the moment she did she kissed him back, pulling up her arms around his neck, trying to hide the huge unstoppable smile on her face. Few seconds later Caleb let go, leaving both of them standing there, confused, and thinking what should they do next.

"What was that for?" Hanna asks quietly after a moment of silence.

"I can handle A, Hanna. The only thing I can't handle is spending another moment without you."

She kissed him again and smiled. "I can handle everything… As long as you're here with me."

* * *

**Reviews are very welcomed. VERY VERY WELCOMED. VERY. Seriously, I wanna know what you're thinking! **

**Ok, so I was wondering if there are any people from Israel reading this, I'm from Israel myself. So if you are, raise your voice, Israelis! Write me in Hebrew if you wanna :D I'd love that :)**

**Next chapter will be the last one :'( I'll try to update it as soon as I can!**

**XOXO, bitches. -P ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth Hurts**

-Chapter 5-

**Chapter 5 everyone! =) I know it's been over a week but I was on vacation again and then I found out I have **_**more**_** homework :/ This is the last chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

_So, Hanna and Caleb are back together, huh? They think they can 'handle it'? Well, we'll see about that… You thought Mona was bad? You thought the body thing was terrifying? Just wait, the fun hadn't even started yet, the nightmare is just beginning. I'm going to make those bitches lives a living hell, and there's nothing they can do to stop it. They are going to have to know my identity for that, won't they? Oh, I just love watching them running all around trying to figure out who I am. Best entertainment ever! Even TV shows are not as good as that. Just one little text and they freak out, without I even have to do more, and if I do I'll always have my loyal helpers to trust on doing all the grunt work for me. Even if they get caught I'll still be here, watching, always have something going on my mind. The liars will never be able to get rid of me. I'm 100% positive. Ok, I mean, seriously, Jenna? Do you really think I'd make it THAT obvious that I hate you? Please. I'm better than that. I can be right in front of you and you won't even know it. Ha, stupid little bitches… _

_And back to Hanna and Caleb. I have something… __**Special**__ for these two. And they're not going to like it… Such a horrible past and they expect me to be quiet? So much information and they think I won't say a word? Pffff. I can put both of them and Hanna's mom under a lock and key in prison if I want to… But I'd much rather play with it until I get bored. I'm gonna crush them. I'm gonna crush them so hard. I wanna see them handling that. Oh, don't you know the truth hurts, my darlings?_

* * *

**Review. One review can save millions of people's lives. Come on, do it for the children :') **

**I know it was short, but oh well… :] How much can A talk without saying to obvious stuff about his identity? And yeah, I know what I wrote about Jenna and the helpers might not be true, but I wanted to mention something! Besides I really think it would be too obvious and that A has some helpers.**

**Ok, I know it's pretty late to say that cuz it's the last chapter but look at the cover photo for the story and tell me what you think :D I made it myself :DDDD**

**Ohhh and did you see the Haleb kiss in The Kahn Game? Ok, stupid question, of course you did xD I LOVED THAT MOMENT SO MUCH. **

**I wanna thank to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read my FanFic =D I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME? I PROMISE I'M NOT A PEDO! **


End file.
